


But for you I would happily drown

by UniverseInk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Has ADHD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Donna Troy is a good friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I was feeling Soft about my friend so I wrote this, Luckily he has Good Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: Dick flashes her a sheepish grin. Looking closely, Donna can see deep purple bags under his eyes. He leans his head against the back of the couch, his exhaustion showing through.“When was the last time you slept?” Donna asks, careful to keep her voice gentle.Donna pays Dick a visit, and isn't happy with how hard he's been pushing himself
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	But for you I would happily drown

**Author's Note:**

> Batcest shippers leave immediately or your kneecaps are forfeit 
> 
> Title from If There Was No You by Brandi Carlile

Donna leans against the counter, raising an eyebrow at Dick’s coffee maker.

“Nice set-up for a guy who doesn’t actually drink coffee,” she teases. He’s always kept a coffee maker in his apartment, even though his ADHD means it puts him to sleep. Until recently, though, it hadn’t been anywhere near this fancy.

“Well, I have all these friends who keep showing up unannounced…” Dick grins, winking at her. “Besides, Tim bought it. He kept complaining that my old one was shitty.”

Donna laughs. “That doesn’t surprise me. I bet if I went through your cabinets I’d find all of Wally’s favorite snacks.”

“I use them to hide my cereal stash.”

Donna accepts the now-finished cup of coffee from Dick and follows him into the living room. He sits on the couch, folding one leg in front of him and bracing his other foot on the coffee table. 

“So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“What, a girl can’t visit her best friend without an ulterior motive?” Donna takes the other end of the couch, throwing her legs across it and kicking at his shin until Dick adjusts to let her put her feet in his lap. 

“Aww, I’m your best friend!” Dick grins, batting his eyelashes.

“Obviously, moron.” Donna rolls her eyes, unable to fight her smile. “I feel like we haven’t seen each other in years,” she complains. “I miss you.”

“Donna, we saw each other last week. Alien invasion got a little too close to the ‘Haven, remember?”

“That’s _work_. I meant it’s been forever since we just hung out.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Dick flashes her a sheepish grin. Looking closely, Donna can see deep purple bags under his eyes. He leans his head against the back of the couch, his exhaustion showing through.

“When was the last time you slept?” Donna asks, careful to keep her voice gentle. 

Dick’s mouth twists, and he turns his head away. “I got a few hours this morning.”

Donna hums, taking a sip of her coffee. “And before that?”

“I don’t know.” Dick rubs a hand over his face. “Bruce needed help on a case, it took longer than we expected.” 

“You are aware he can solve crimes without you, right?”

Dick shoots her a dry look. “Don’t start.”

“I just worry about you. I always have, you push yourself too hard.”

“I can handle it, Donna.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been doing this since I was a kid.”

Donna bites her lip and does _not_ point out how that’s part of the problem. As long as she’s known him, Dick’s been a hard worker. She admires that about him. Sometimes, though, she thinks it might be his worst quality. 

“I know you can, Dick. I’ve never doubted your ability. But you need to take care of yourself.”

“Are you telling me that beating up criminals isn’t self care?”

Donna laughs. “Don’t be funny while I’m trying to have a serious conversation.”

“Sorry.” Dick looks down at his lap, smiling faintly. 

“In all seriousness,” Donna sets her mug on the coffee table, leaning over to rest her hand on Dick’s arm. “I wish you’d care for yourself the way you care for the people you love.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got a coffee maker you don’t use sitting on your kitchen counter because Tim’s over here often enough to buy one. You’ve got a cabinet half-full of foods you don’t like in case Wally drops by. There’s a stack of art supplies in the corner I’m sure belongs to Damian, and you're losing sleep because you never say no when Bruce calls you for a mission.”

Dick shifts in his seat, crossing his legs under himself. “So?”

“ _So_ ,” Donna continues, adjusting her own position to lean against the cushion next to him. “You live in a tiny apartment filled with things that make _other people_ happy. Dick, you don’t even have space for gymnastics equipment, but I _know_ you’ve got a spare set of Jason’s gear hidden somewhere.” 

“Whatever point you’re trying to make, can you just say it?”

Donna frowns. “You’re neglecting yourself, Dick. And you’re doing it by giving everything you have to the people you love, instead of keeping anything for yourself.” 

Dick says nothing, staring at the carpet and chewing his lip.

“Look at me, please?”

He glances up, out of the corner of his eye. His arms are crossed over his chest.

“I know you love your family. You’re a good brother— a good son— and they’re lucky to have you. But that doesn’t mean you have to be there for them all the time.”

“They need me.” Dick voice comes out rough, like he’s holding back tears. Donna wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans against him. 

“I don’t know who it was that convinced you that your worth is dependent on what you can do for other people, but whoever it is should live in fear of me finding out,” she announces. 

“I never said…”

“You didn’t have to. I’ve known you long enough to figure you out, Boy Wonder.”

Dick shuffles around until his face is pressed into Donna’s neck. She leans her cheek against his hair, rubbing his back. 

“You are such a kind, intelligent, hard-working man,” she says. “You bring hope to those around you, and you’ve inspired so many people. But even if you didn’t, I’d still love you. The fact that you exist, that you are the person you are, that’s enough.” 

Dick shakes in her arms, and Donna holds him while he sobs into her shoulder. She wants to yell, or hit someone, anything to let out the anger bubbling in her chest. She doesn’t, though. Right now, Dick needs her here, holding him. 

After a few minutes, the sobs subside and Dick stops shaking. He pulls away just far enough to wipe his eyes and flash a watery grin. 

“Thanks,” he says. “I think I needed to hear that.”

Donna nods firmly. “It’s the truth. And I’ll repeat myself as often as you need me to.”

Dick’s phone, laying on the table, rings loudly. He startles and reaches for it, but Donna gets there first. She snatches it up and answers the call.

“Hello, this is Donna Troy speaking. Dick is very busy today, Mr. Wayne, and will not be available for whatever you need him for.” Without waiting for a reply, Donna hits the end call button.

Dick blinks at her.

“If you try to go help him I will physically restrain you,” Donna threatens, pointing his phone at his face.

“Did you just hang up on Batman?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“He doesn’t scare me.” Donna smirks. The phone chimes with an incoming text.

**From: Bruce**

> Is everything alright?

“Aww, he does care,” Donna coos, typing a response.

“What are you doing?” Dick makes a grab for the phone, but Donna twists around, holding it out of his reach.

**To: Bruce**

> hes taking today off

> call one of your other kids 

“Donna, give me my phone.”

**From: Bruce**

> Is he injured?

Dick manages to snatch his phone back. He sticks his tongue out before tapping at the screen. Donna leans over his shoulder to see.

**To: Bruce**

> im fine b

> donna stopped by for a visit and shes making me stay home to rest

“Damn right I am.”

**From: Bruce**

> Alright, have a good time

“See,” Donna pokes Dick’s cheek, grinning. “It’s that easy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dick shoves his phone in his pocket. “Thanks.”

“Of course. What would you do without me?”

“Work myself into the ground, apparently.” He laughs, settling back against the couch cushions. “Really though, thank you. You’re a good friend.”

Donna leans her head on Dick’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dick presses a kiss to her hair.

“No hetero, though.”

Dick barks a laugh, pressing his face into the top of her head. “You dork. We’re both bi anyway.”

“Shh,” she reaches up to blindly pat his head. “Let me have this.” 

Dick shakes his head, pulling her into a hug. Donna returns it, pressing her ear against his chest to listen to his heart, beating steadily. He may be a self-sacrificing idiot, but he’s _her_ self-sacrificing idiot. 

She wouldn’t give him up for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @merc--ury (main) or @transrobins (batfam/dc)
> 
> Please comment or leave a kudos if you liked this


End file.
